barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Super Collection Volume 4
The Released of February 3, 1998 for 3 Episodes on Season 2 Episodes * May I Help You (1993) * Picture This (1993) * My Favorite Things (1993) (1998 Version) Part 1 to 57 *Part 1: Barney's Great Adventure Trailer (1998) and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Part 2: MIHY - Chapter 1 *Part 3: The Alphabet Song (1993 Version) *Part 4: MIHY - Chapter 2 *Part 5: Taking Turns (1993 Version) *Part 6: MIHY - Chapter 3 *Part 7: There are Seven Days (1993 Version) *Part 8: MIHY - Chapter 4 *Part 9: The Barney Bag (1993 Version) *Part 10: MIHY - Chapter 5 *Part 11: The Fishing Song (1993 Version) *Part 12: MIHY - Chapter 6 *Part 13: Please and Thank You (1993 Version) *Part 14: MIHY - Chapter 7 *Part 15: People Helping Other People (1993 Version) *Part 16: MIHY - Chapter 8 *Part 17: Looby Loo (1993 Version) *Part 18: MIHY - Chapter 9 *Part 19: Clean Up (1993 Version) *Part 20: MIHY - Chapter 10 *Part 21: When I Walk Out of the Classroom (1993 Version) *Part 22: MIHY - Chapter 11 *Part 23: I Love You (1993 Version) *Part 24: MIHY - Chapter 12 *Part 25: Season 2 - Episode 3 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) *Part 26: That's What an Island Is Music Video from Barney's Imagination Island, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Part 27: PT - Chapter 1 *Part 28: Tosha Put the Kettle On (1993 Version) *Part 29: PT - Chapter 2 *Part 30: Everyone is Special (1993 Version) *Part 31: PT - Chapter 3 *Part 32: The Rainbow Song (1993 Version) *Part 33: PT - Chapter 4 *Part 34: Do You're Ears Hang Low (1993 Version) *Part 35: PT - Chapter 5 *Part 36: It's Nice Just to Be Me (1993 Version) *Part 37: PT - Chapter 6 *Part 38: I Love You (1993 Version) *Part 39: PT - Chapter 7 *Part 40: Season 2 - Episode 9 - Barney Says and Credits, and Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) *Part 41: John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt Music Video from Barney's Once Upon a Time and 2 Opening Logos *Part 42: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Part 43: Me and My Teddy (1993 Version) *Part 44: MFT - Chapter 1 & 2 *Part 45: Good Manners (1993 Version) *Part 46: MFT - Chapter 3 *Part 47: My Yellow Blankey (1993 Version) *Part 48: MFT - Chapter 4 *Part 49: The Sister Song (1993 Version) *Part 50: MFT - Chapter 5 *Part 51: He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (1993 Version) *Part 52: MFT - Chapter 6 *Part 53: The Three Bears Rap (1993 Version) *Part 54: MFT - Chapter 7 *Part 55: I Love You (1993 Version) *Part 56: MFT - Chapter 8 *Part 57 and Final Part: Season 2 - Episode 12 - Barney Says, Credits and Barney's Super Collection Vol. 4 Closing Previews (1998) Coming Soon on July 2022 on YouTube Clip from May I Help You ... Audio from May I Help You ... Clip from Picture This .... Audio from Picture This .... Clip from My Favorite Things .. Audio from My Favorite Things .. Notes * These are Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 1 to 4 and Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 5 to 7 on July